Friends Help You Overcome Your Fear
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel still isn't sure about the Dark Element, but Hood Sickle, being a loyal friend, is there to help her with her fear. :)


**This story has been on my mind for some time and I finally got to writing it. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: This takes place after Superchargers but before Imaginators.**

* * *

 **Friends Help You Overcome Your Fear**

Rachel grunted as she trained with her staff, hitting the training dummies and jumping back. She then spun her staff to form a whirlwind and slammed one end onto the ground, causing a small explosion that shook the training room.

Panting, she stood tall, holding her staff behind her in one hand. She then paused and looked at the staff. It was one Hood Sickle had given her after she had helped him reform from his old ways and they had trained together.

But now, Rachel was training alone, trying to wrap her mind around what she had learned.

Many former villains would be senseis. While everyone had accepted that after a bit of a rough start, it was another bit of news that had Rachel concerned.

She learned Hood Sickle was going to be a Sentinel sensei. She was proud of him as he had come a long way from when he was a villain. And he could wield his scythe expertly.

But it was the element he was representing that worried the Tech Portal Master. Hood Sickle was now a sensei of the Dark element.

Rachel shuddered. The dark basically frightened her, and so she was very wary of anyone associated with the Dark element. She did her best not to let it show, but she was worried that Hood Sickle would find out about her fear. She didn't bring her concerns to Master Eon as she didn't want to seem like she was worrying over nothing, plus she didn't want to spoil her friend's happiness.

Persephone, who was nearby, was happily sweeping her steps and she waved to Rachel, who waved back. "Oh, Rachel, isn't it exciting?" She asked happily. "My handsome hunk is now a Sensei!"

The fairy cheered happily and danced around, her love growing for the hooded figure. Ever since Rachel had helped them get together, the couple was happy and engaged to be married soon.

Rachel smiled at the fairy. "Yeah, I heard," she said. "That's quite an honor."

"Yes," Persephone said. "Oh, I can't wait to kiss my man when he arrives."

Nodding, Rachel got back to her practicing and had just completed a spin manuever and landed, turning to block a side attack when her staff collided with a familiar bladed staff and she let out a startled yelp of surprise, jumping back and tripping over her feet, landing in the small stream near Persephone's treehouse with a small splash, her staff falling in her lap.

Persephone hid a giggle as Hood Sickle chuckled, holding out a gloved hand to Rachel. "You were concentrating deeply," he said as she grabbed his hand and let him help her to her feet as she grabbed her staff with her free hand.

"Yes," she said before getting a sneaky idea and levitating, spinning around rapidly. This cause the water that had soaked her clothes to fly off of her, like how a dog would shake its wet fur to get the water out.

"Hey!" Hood Sickle chuckled out, throwing up an arm to shield himself from the droplets of water that were aimed at him. Persephone giggled this time as she came up and then kissed her love on the cheek.

"Serves you right for startling her," she said.

She then gasped as the new Dark Sentinel sensei caught her in his arms and held her in a dancing dip, growling playfully, making her laugh before he kissed her deeply, making her dizzy.

Rachel smiled, but inwardly was nervous. If Hood Sickle was a Dark Skylander now, she'd have to deal with the Dark element and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

What she didn't know was that she'd be forced to face it sooner than she expected.

 _Two days later..._

Rachel sat bolt upright in bed as the alarm rang out, alerting there was trouble. Getting up, she quickly got dressed and raced out of her room, running down the hallway as fast as she could. The others were coming out too, running towards Master Eon's office. He looked like he had been up half the night and he turned to them all. "I'm so sorry to disturb you all so early, but I'm afraid we have a dire emergency," he said. "Several of the Swap Force villains and Giant villains have escaped."

That woke everyone up fully and Master Eon gave out the missions before turning to Rachel. "Rachel, I need you and Hood Sickle to go and capture Mesmerelda," he said.

"You got it," she said instantly, keeping her fears hidden for the moment. "Where is she?"

"She's at the Golden Queen's former lair," the guardian of Skylands said. "Be careful."

Nodding, Rachel turned to find Hood Sickle beside her and together, they jumped into the glowing portal Master Eon provided for them.

A bright flash lit up the inside of the temple and Rachel did a front flip, landing in a crouching position while Hood Sickle landed beside her on his feet, swinging his scythe at the ready.

Something about the temple looked different and Rachel looked up, soon realizing why. "She didn't waste time marking her territory, did she?" She asked.

"No," her partner grunted, chopping away some of the spider webbing that blocked their path. Rachel kept behind him, watching him closely and hoping he didn't pick up on her nervousness. She swallowed hard as she followed him through the temple. It was slightly darker than usual, thanks to Mesmerelda's spider webs, but they could still see where they were going.

Wicked laughter reached them and they turned sharply, but didn't see anyone. "Where is she?" Rachel asked.

"No doubt using a parlor trick to put us on edge," Hood Sickle said, unamused.

They pressed on and soon came to the Temple of the Divine Treasure, which was now so full of spider webbing the two had no doubt they'd find Mesmerelda there. "Come out, spider!" The Dark Sentinel sensei ordered.

"Or are you too scared to face us, coward?!" Rachel asked, glancing around.

"Oh, big talk coming from another coward," Mesmerelda chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Hood Sickle demanded.

The spider laughed. "Oh, you mean you haven't noticed yet, Hoody?" She asked. "Your Portal Master hates you because of your element."

"That's not true!" Rachel denied.

"Oh, really?" Mesmerelda said. "Then I don't suppose you'd mind if I turned out the lights."

Before they could react, the spider wrapped Rachel up in some strong webbing and threw her into a very dark room, webbing up the entrance. The Tech Portal Master screamed in fear as it was dark and she tried to break free of the webbing, but it was stronger than she anticipated.

Mesmerelda laughed. "See? She's so afraid of the dark that she doesn't want to fight beside you," she said.

Hood Sickle pointed his staff at her. "You're wrong," he growled. "Rachel might be afraid of the dark, but she's still my Portal Master and best friend, and nothing will change that."

With a roar, the spider charged at him, but he was quick, using his new powers to weaken her before he charged at the webbed door. "Rachel, hold on!" He called out, cutting through the webbing with ease.

The Tech Portal Master had managed to get free, but couldn't find the door until she suddenly saw a bit of light to her right and a blade cut through the webbing a moment later. "Hood Sickle?" She called out hopefully.

He entered and she ran up to him, hugging him hard. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

She nodded, looking up at him gratefully. "I am now, partner," she said before seeing the spider trying to get up and she narrowed her eyes. "Come on. Let's teach Mesmerelda a lesson."

They charged out with Rachel using her telekinesis and Hood Sickle using his scythe. "Back to back!" He called to her.

Quickly, she put her back to his back and they moved in sync, making Rachel realize that even though her friend was now a part of the Dark element, he was still her friend and hadn't changed at all. He represented the good part of the Dark element.

A moment later, they hit Mesmerelda with the final blow, knocking her down and trapping her before calling for a transport. Master Eon teleported them back to the Academy, sending Mesmerelda to the dungeon and making the Tech Portal Master and her Dark Sentinel partner appear in his office. "Well done," he said with a smile. "I knew you both could do it."

"It wasn't easy, Master Eon," Rachel admitted. "I couldn't have done it without Hood Sickle."

"Nor could I have done it without you, Rachel," he said with a smile.

Later on, they were heading down the hallway to the rec room and entered, finding it empty. Hood Sickle turned to Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel, are you...unsure of me because I'm now part of the Dark Skylanders?" He asked.

She bit her lip and decided to be truthful with him. "I was unsure," she admitted. "But now I see that you didn't change a bit. You're still my friend and you always have my back."

She looked a bit sheepish. "I'm still a little unsure about the Dark element," she continued. "But...I'll work on that."

He perked up. "I know a way to help with that," he said.

Rachel turned to him. "Really? How?" She asked, going up to him.

He chuckled before gently tackling her, his fingers going for her stomach.

"EEEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOD SIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He teased her, tickling her underarms, sides, and stomach, keeping her legs pinned so that she couldn't get away from him.

The other former villains who were now senseis, hearing the commotion, came to the rec room to see Rachel in stitches as Hood Sickle tickled her to pieces. "Do you trust me?" He asked her with a smile.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAHAHAHAHAHAY! OKAHAHAHAHAHAY I TRUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUST YOOHOOHOOOHOOHOOHOOHOOU!" She laughed out, unable to do more than laugh as he tickled her a bit longer before letting her up.

Bad Juju giggled as she entered with Junior beside her and Junior was giggling happily, making Rachel and Hood Sickle look up to see them all. "Hey, guys," the young girl said, trying to catch her breath.

They all chuckled and smiled at seeing Hood Sickle help his Portal Master up to her feet. She smiled and trustingly leaned against his side. "Thanks, Hood Sickle, I owe you one," she said.

"Just promise me you remember that I'm still me and I'll help you with your fear anytime," he said.

She nodded, hugging him again before he scooped her up and set her on his back, making her laugh as everyone gathered together to celebrate the former villains' new title of senseis.

 _Present day..._

Rachel blinked, returning to the present as she was relaxing in the shade with Persephone as they watched Hood Sickle train his son and his niece and nephew. "He's really one of the best friends I've ever had, including all my friends," Rachel said to the fairy.

"I agree," Persephone replied as they watched the kids tackle Hood Sickle, laughing as the kids and the sensei laughed too.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
